


Fun in the Sun

by Babylawyer



Series: Sink or Swim [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ on Holidays Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: For OQ on Holidays uses prompt 33. OQ spends a few days at the beach, without the kids, and things get steamy on the sands… Or above a rock ;)So basically just smut :)





	Fun in the Sun

Life with three kids is hard, and Regina loves every minute of it, but when Snow and Charming proposed trading off the kids so both couples could take time for themselves, Regina had quickly accepted the offer before Snow and Charming changed their mind and realized they were getting the short end of the stick.

It started with Regina and Robin watching Neal the previous weekend, so Snow and Charming could get away, and now it’s their turn. Now it’s their turn and Regina’s a little disheartened when Roland happily runs off with Charming after giving both of them a quick hug, seemingly unconcerned his parents are leaving for the weekend. Henry is spending the weekend at Emma’s and made fun of his mother when Regina tried to get a more fulsome goodbye from her son than his usual _See ya Monday_. And Peanut is happily curled up in Snow’s arms, waving and chirping byeee with a huge smile. 

It seems none of their children are going to miss them, and that makes Regina a bit sad, after all Neal had cried and cried when his parents tried to leave and after they left, calmed only by the promise of Apple Turnovers. While logically she knows this is a sign her children are well adjusted and independent, there’s that part of her that worries they don’t love her as much as Neal loves his parents. 

They drive the hour to the cottage on the Lake. Last summer they took their children, but this trip is for them. Robin had wanted to camp, but Regina had promised to make it worth his while if he agreed on the cottage. The amount of lingerie she brought with her on this short trip was absurd, especially given that it never stayed on her for very long, but it had been a long time since they’d been truly alone together and she was determined to make the most of every moment. 

She’s a bit surprised when the first thing Robin wants to do is jump in the lake. He must see it on her face because he explains, “I feel a bit grimy from the drive, I wanna rinse off.”

She smiles, and reminds herself they have all night. Once they bring all their stuff in and go to change for a swim, she chooses her sexiest bathing suit, one she knows he hasn’t seen before because it’s a bit too scant to wear in front of their children. She’s wearing it intentionally, to drive him crazy, but it is also the best one for tanning. 

Robin gulps audibly when she asks him to tie her up and she feels the heat of his gaze on her back as he complies with her request. 

She turns smirking, posing for him and asks, “Like what you see?”

Robin puts his hands on her hips as he stares taking all of her in. “God, Regina, that bathing suit… wow, I didn’t know a suit made for swimming could be so…” He lowers his mouth to her ear and whispers breathily “ _enticing_.” The feeling of his hot breath on her skin sends a shiver down her spine. She wants to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless and she can tell from the gleam in his eye he would like nothing more.

But for once this doesn’t have to be a rushed encounter and she can’t resist teasing him. “I thought you wanted--” she gets momentarily distracted as he peppers kisses down her neck, grabbing her ass firmly in his hands, “ _ah_ … to go for a swim.”

“Mmm, right, I did,” he says sliding his hands down her thighs and then back up, “but that was _before_ I saw this amazing creation.”

His mouth and hands are pleasantly distracting, and she moans her approval before teasing him, “But I was excited for the beach.” She delights in thoughts of how she can rile him up and torture him on the beach. 

He gives her an adorable exaggerated pout before saying, “Whatever you wish, milady, lead the way.”

They walk out hand in hand to their little private beach as Regina schemes. She fans out their beach blanket, and bends more than she needs to, pushing her ass out toward Robin’s eye line. She looks over her shoulder and predictably his eyes are fixated right where she wants them, enjoying her little display. 

Then she settles down on the blanket, sighing louder than necessary as she stretches out. She lets out a breathy _Robin_ to which he responds, “Yes, Regina?”

“Can you pass me the tanning oil?”

He shoots her heated look before commenting, “I thought we were swimming?” 

“In a bit, I just want to warm up first.” They stare at each other for a second, his eyes smouldering and she knows he is seconds away from kissing her senseless. She feels herself grow warmer with anticipation, pulling her bottom lip lightly with her top teeth as he sits down beside her, oil in hand, letting his gaze flicker down to her cleavage. 

She takes the oil from him, and makes a little show out of doing her legs that Robin pretends (badly) not to notice. She draws her hands up over her stomach, toward her breasts, and Robin's eyes follow her hand as it moves up and under her bathing suit and then over top as she does her chest. 

“Can you do my back?” she asks seductively and Robin moans in agreement as she flips over. His hands feel amazing as he oils up her skin, sliding his hands up and down her back, and then across her neck and shoulders. Her heart pounding as his teasing touches stir up her arousal. 

“Oh, that’s good,” she tells him as he massages her neck. He loosens up a particularly tense spot and she lets out an “Oh yea” that has him groaning.

She turns back over to look at him as she asks innocently “What?” as if she can’t see the affect she’s having on him.

“Bloody tease,” he mutters, biting his lip while shooting her a sultry glare, and oh she’s going to make him regret that statement because she has not even begun teasing him yet. That thought turns her on more, has that warmth in her belly grow. She wants to rip his clothes off, have him want her so much he’s begging for it, completely at her mercy. 

She’s getting wet just thinking about it. She grabs his face, pulling him for a heady tongue filled kiss, as she runs her fingers through his hair, her nails lightly scratching. He pulls in her in closer, so they are chest to chest, their legs intertwining so they can get even closer as he deepens the kiss. His hand slides through her hair, causing her to shiver as she pulls back so she can presses kisses down his neck and across his bare chest. 

God, he looks good bare-chested. She’s tempted to ditch this plan, take him right here right now, lord knows she’s wet enough. But no, she has self control, or at least a semblance of it. She runs her hands across his hard chest, feeling his muscles ripple at her touch. Then runs her hands down to his hips as her mouth trails down his chest, stopping to pull his nipple between her teeth. 

The breathy “Regina” he lets out makes her flush and it seems he’s not the only one who’s desperately turned on. That sound sends goosebumps down her spine and she’s throbbing. If she wasn’t hell bent on teasing him, she’d be doing something about that growing ache between her legs.

“Oh fuck, Regina, want you so bad--” he’s cut off by her hand grazing over his erection, causing him to sharply inhale.

“Oops,” she says, giggling, and then she goes to get up, but his arms wrap around her waist pulling her down onto his lap. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asks, his breath hot on the back of her neck. 

“For a swim,” she says, unable to keep the needy tone out of her voice.

He plants a kiss on the back of her neck as his hand reaches up and squeezes her breast. His thumb rolls over her nipple, she can’t help but let out an _Ah_ as his other hand trails up her inner thigh to where she’s aching for him. She feels her self control go out the window as he presses a kiss behind her ear and runs his fingers over her bathing suit bottom, just above where she needs them. 

She is needy with anticipation, desperate for his touch. She doesn’t think she can wait anymore so she flips around so that she’s straddling him. His erection lines up with her centre as she kisses him aggressively and grinds on him, moaning at the pleasure the friction creates. And yes this is good but she needs more, needs all of him, but doesn’t want to lose the feeling of him against her. 

His hands undo her top and it falls off between them and so she scoots off of him, to remove it and pull off his swim trunks. When she does, she grabs him, gives him a couple of quick pumps before kissing down his length, sliding her tongue from his head to his balls. 

“Fuck, Regina,” he groans at her action, and she clenches at the sound. 

She’s soaked and desperate for him, might burst if she has to wait any longer, so stops her teasing, makes quick work of her own bottoms, and then resumes her position straddling him. His hands are on her ass again, urging her against him. She rubs herself over him, coating him with her, and she cries out reveling in the feeling, but it’s not enough. She grabs him, rubs his head over her clit, and then finally slides him in. 

They both moan as he slides in easily. He feels so good inside her, she tries to take it slow, she really does but she needs it too bad. She knows they are both so keyed up, it’s not going to last long. She starts to move, chasing her pleasure, gasping at the feeling of him. She leans back a little and “Oh Fuck” she moans as he hits her G-spot. She moves faster, delighting in the hot pressure that’s building.

“God Regina, so good, you feel _so_ good.”

“Mmm yes, oh yes, Robin, I’m--” she means to tell him she’s close, but then his fingers find her clit, rubbing in tight circles, and she tenses around him, trembling, right on the edge. “Oh god, I _fuck_.” 

“That’s it, babe, I feel it, please, babe, please come for me. I can feel how close you are, let go for me.”

And god, she clenches tighter at his words, she is right there; so, so close, it almost hurts. She lets out loud eager moans as she chases her release. There is so much tension, too much tension, she can't handle any more, and then it explodes, and she writhes on top of him, losing her rhythm as her orgasm sweeps over her, hot waves of pleasure overtaking her. 

“Oh god,” she breathes out as she comes down and he kisses her hard, then groans, breaking the kiss, as she picks up the pace.

“Oh fuck, yea Regina, like that, yea oh shit, yea I’m god I’m gunna fuck.”

She can feel how close he is and on her next downward thrust, she swivels her hips, and then he’s coming in her, hot spurts spilling out as he cries out wordlessly.

They stay there for a second, him still in her, softening, as they both catch their breath. He kisses her softly, rubbing his hands lightly down her spine in a way that is probably supposed to be comforting but she’s still keyed up, wanting more so it only serves to heighten that desire. 

Robin suggests, “Now is probably a good time for that swim.”

And she nods, knows he will need a little time, then reluctantly slides off of him, already missing the feeling of him as they put their suits back on and race into the water to clean off. 

He dives under and pops up beside her, splashing her and causing her to squeal. He grabs her tries to pull her under so she kisses him, distracting him. And soon his hands wander under her bottoms, and he satiates her desire over and over again.


End file.
